1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture analyzing system that analyzes a motion picture such as a video image, and more specifically, relates to a motion picture analyzing system, a motion picture analyzing method and a motion picture analyzing program, all of which analyze the motion of an object in a motion picture.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a motion picture such as a video image consists of a group of still pictures photographed at a discrete time interval (photographing interval). Conventionally, when the motion of an object in a motion picture is analyzed, a method, in which a pixel having a temporal change is extracted by comparing images of still pictures photographed at different discrete time points, is generally adopted.
With such a conventional method, however, continuous motion of an object is caught at a discrete photographing interval; thus, as the motion of the object becomes faster, it becomes difficult to find corresponding pixels by temporally comparing the images of the consecutive still pictures, and it also becomes difficult to analyze the motion of the object in a motion picture.
As a method to solve such a problem, there have been heretofore proposed: a method (1) for shortening the photographing interval to such a degree that fast movement of the object can be caught; and a method (2) for interpolating data between images of still pictures as temporally consecutive discrete data by software.
However, with the method (1), since it is necessary to reexamine the configuration of the photographing equipment basically to shorten the photographing interval, it may not be practical in view of the cost. With the method (2), since a lot of calculation time becomes necessary for the interpolation processing by the software, it is difficult to realize high-speed analysis.